Two More Lonely People
by UniqueBlue
Summary: What if Carrie survived that house fire ? What if the man in the moon choose her to be a guardian, but guardian of what ? Carrie is confused by this and wants to find out why people are going through her. She meets and befriends Jack Frost, and they both gain some feelings for each other. but first Carrie wants to find out why the man in the moon chose her to be a guardian. HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I Came with this idea because one of my friends made an edit of Jack Frost AND Carrie, so I said hey ! What if they met ? and he's like that would be great but I Had mixed feelings about writing this because I Don't know if it will go well cuz some of my favorite stories are written very great like novels compared to my writing but I Don't know, I'll see how this goes. This is my first serious and mature story that I've ever written. Enjoy this chapter.**

After everything that's happen to her in her life, Carrie White's life, The Bullying, The abuse from her mother, The prom incident. She was finally put to rest… or was she ?

Two days after the house fire…. She woke up, on the ground, confused.

"W-where am I ?" She said softly. She looked down and saw she was no longing wearing her nightgown but a pink flowing dress that went up to her knees with sleeves that go reach her arms half way. She touched her golden blonde hair that had some curls at the end like how it was done on her prom.

She looked behind her and saw the house she once lived in was gone and burnt down to the ground BUT… She wondered how she survived.

"But ? how did I….. How did I end up here ? I Thought was dead"

She saw a random girl walking by, hoping that she will be able to tell her what happened.

She got up and walked to her but….

"Excuse me! Can you tell me what's going…"

She went right through her, Which made Carrie even more confused and scared.

"What ? H-how ? Why ? Am I….. a ghost ? if not ? What am I ?"

She Walked off to god knows where, Wondering and questioning her afterlife and herself.

**Yeah this chapter is kinda short but I Tried by best. Poor Carrie, all alone and confused :( but don't worry, she won't be alone anymore cuz a certain young guardian is going to meet her and I have a feeling that they are going to get along just fine :) You'll see when the next chapter is up. I hope you guys liked this chapter so far! :) I will be Updating soon and the next chapter might be a little bit longer than this chapter hopefully. Later guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for taking so long to write this today cuz I Was 1. Having a little bit of writer's block and 2. I Was goofing off wayyy too much, I Made this chapter as long as I Can, It's better than having it short, right ? lol Enjoy this chapter! :) **

37 years later after the prom incident and Carrie becoming immortal on the same year, Carrie was forced to spend the rest of her immortal life with painful memories about her former life, What she did and still wondering what have she became. She still had her Telekinetic powers but only used them when she needed them but in this case, She really didn't use them in general.

" What do I Still have these powers ? this doesn't make any sense" she softly asked herself.

She sat near a tree in a forest in front of a lake at the town of Burgess where she was now living in since she felt comfortable there. She figured if she that staying at her old home town would bring her back more painful memories.

She looked up at the clear blue sky, wind blowing in her long blonde hair, flowing gracefully. She ran her fingers through her flowing hair.

" I Really love living in this town but…. I Really want to make some friends, but how can I ? I'm just a spirit" She looked down sadly at her soft pink dress. She picked a tiny flower near the tree behind her and put it in her hair

"Who ? Who will give some answers ? Who would ever want to be my friend ? after what I did at the prom 37 years ago" She buried her face in her knees in guilt.

What Carrie didn't know is that later on all her questions will be answered before she even knew it.

Meanwhile back at the North pole, North suddenly got a message from the man in the moon.

"What is it man in moon ? Is there something wrong ? " He asked him looking up at the sky.

Light from the moon released and showed a girl with long blonde hair, pale skin, Big blue eyes and A pink dress. North's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the image of the said "next guardian"

"No! It cannot be! Can it ? Her ?! but…. Why her ?"

He called and alerted the guardians for a meeting and for about five minutes they were finally there on time to see what was going on except Jack, he was late as always.

Bunny sighed.

"Frostbite is late as alwa-"

"HERE I AM!" Yelled Jack from behind.

"DAH! YA Don't do that!"

"Aww what's wrong ? did I Scare you ?!" Jack teased.

"Oh rack it Frost! This is an important meeting!"

"Hey North! So what's going on ?" Asked Tooth.

He turned around to look at the four, whit hands still behind his back.

"My fellow guardians, Man in moon has chosen new guardian" he answered.

"REALLY ? WHO ?!" They asked loudly.

North pointed at the hologram version of the next guardian. They all looked except North.

"Who is she ?" asked Tooth.

"She is….. Carrie White."

The guardians looked at each other confused, not knowing who she is.

"Carrie White ? She's the new guardian ? but…. We know nothing about her" said Tooth.

"BUT I do. Carrie White…." North began.

"…was a young girl who was different and was lonely, she was also outcast, loathed and bullied by her fellow students and constantly scolded by even her own mother"

"oh poor thing" said tooth sympathetically.

"Poor Sheila, Almost feel sorry for her already"

Sandy just gave a pity look.

Jack suddenly got the feels after hearing what he just heard about Carrie.

"_Poor thing, I Know how she feels. Well, The lonely part at least_." Jack said in his thoughts. His thought were cut when he the more interesting part of the story.

"...So she use telekinetic powers to destroy people who were cruel to her, even her mother. She destroy house too but….. She survived. She was reborn…. By Man in moon. And ever since that happen 37 years ago, she has been walking around, all alone, scared and confused."

"Wow North! How'd you know all that stuff about her ?" asked Tooth.

"Because I Knew her when she was child, She was and still is on nice list. Man in moon told me what had happened to her, but he told me to wait till now to get her to join us for some odd reason. So who volunteer to bring her here ?"

"I'LL GO GET HER! said Jack happily.

Bunny gave Jack a glare.

"YOU?! BUT-"

"HEY! Cottontail! You can trust me on this one and besides, we kinda have some things in common"

Bunny chuckled sarcastically.

" Like what ?" he crossed his arms.

"Don't worry about it, I'm gonna go get her and-"

"Jack! I Forgot to mention! Try not to scare her because she very shy and she barely know you or us, Be nice to her, please"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"You think I Wouldn't ? trust me, I'll be friendly as always" Jack flew out the workshop leaving Bunny with kind of look on his face.

"I Really hope he doesn't overdo it" said Bunny worriedly.

A black spirit looking horse with yellow eyes sneakily flew out the window of the workshop when the guardians weren't looking. This could mean only one thing!... Someone was spying on the guardians!

**I Bet you guys already know what the chapter is gonna be about ;) Someone who is dark, mysterious, and has the prettiest yellow eyes I've ever seen XD I Know I'm acting love-struck and sounding really corny right now XD So Yeah, poor Carrie,I Bet she's gonna be glad she's gonna finally get some answers to her questions (but sorry guys, that's gonna be in chapter 4 haha! ;P) ^_^ and probably gonna be glad she met Jack ;) but that's for later chapters, sorry guys, you know what they say, Rome wasn't built in a day HAHA! Anyways, I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I WILL update soon! Goodnight guys! :D **


End file.
